Marius
Marius was the Lycan leader and the main male antagonist of Underworld: Blood Wars (the female being Semira). He is the new leader of the Lycans following the Purges and the decimation of the Antigen Lycans by Selene. Underworld: Blood Wars Following the deaths of Jacob and Quint Lane, Marius, managed to rise to power as the leader of a massive Lycan army. He also captured Michael Corvin following his escape from Antigen, seemingly murdered him and drained his blood. By drinking and injecting himself with Michael's hybrid blood every so often, Marius was able to increase his power to that of a powerful Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, but only temporarily. To make his abilities permanent, Marius sought Eve's unique blood who is also a hybrid and contains the pure Corvinus Strain. At some point, Marius also took the Vampire Death Dealer, Alexia as his lover. Under the leadership of Marius, who was described as being unlike any Lycan leader ever before, the Lycans turned the tide of the war against the Vampires and wiped them out until only the Eastern and the Nordic Covens remained. Marius hunted Selene in order to find her daughter, Eve. The threat posed by Marius was so great that even the Vampire Council agreed to grant Selene clemency in exchange for her training their Death Dealers recruits. At the same time, Marius' war against the Vampires was hindered by the fact that his army could not yet destroy the Eastern Coven without suffering at least 90% casualties. Marius was eventually informed by Alexia of Selene heading for the Nordic Coven and he led a Lycan force to attack it. During the battle, Marius fought Selene, surprising her with his immense strength and ferocity, eventually defeating her. Selene claimed that she did not know Eve's whereabouts, which Marius refused to believe. Alexia, who was also present, was able to learn from Selene's blood memories that she truly did not know where Eve was, ruining Marius's plans. Selene, grievously wounded, slipped under the water of a nearby frozen lake as an apparent form of suicide and Marius called off the attack on the Nordic Coven. Marius, even without Eve's blood decide to move forward with his plan and with nothing standing in his way, Marius ordered Alexia to infiltrate and lower the defenses of the Eastern Coven, so that could increase his chances of destroying it. With the Eastern Coven's defenses disabled, Marius led his Lycan army in a devastating surprise attack on the Vampires. Using riot shields to block the silver bullets and mortars to blow holes in the walls and windows to let the sunlight in, Marius and his army had the initial advantage and slaughtered many Vampires. To Marius's surprise, David displayed immunity to sunlight and both attempted to challenge each other with gunfire in a show of power. Before the fight could go any further, Selene arrived, with her powers greatly enhanced by the Nordic Coven's Ritual accompanied by Lena and Var Dohr's Vampires warriors as backup. As the battle raged around them, Selene drew Marius away to the Death Dealer training room to fight one on one. Along the way, Marius killed a few Vampires and almost stopped to fight David, who was interrupted by Semira, attacking him. Selene shot Marius with several guns, causing her to get splashed with a bit of his blood and see flashes of Marius' memories of Michael. Cutting Marius with a knife, Selene locked herself in a caged arena and learned of Michael's apparent demise from Marius' blood memories. Marius then showed Selene the last of Michael's blood before downing it, transforming and breaking into the cage. Marius pinned Selene up against the cage wall and started pummeling her until she used her newly-enhanced speed to get behind him. Before Marius could react, Selene ripped out his spine, killing him instantly. Following Marius' death, David decapitated him and showed his head to the surviving Lycans as proof that their leader was dead. With Marius gone, the surviving Lycans retreated. Personality Marius is shown to be a capable leader with an unspecified, yet unsurprising, hatred of Vampires. Considering his age and strength, he was possibly held in captivity by Vampires before being freed, possibly around the time of Lucian's uprising centuries prior to the initial Purge. He is a capable warrior with possible military or Lycan training due to his ability to efficiently coordinate and manage the almost decimated Lycan forces against the equally decimated and dying Vampire race. Marius bears similarities to Lucian, in that they are both ambitious and strategic leaders who tried to organize the Lycans into a proper fighting force. Like Lucian, Marius also had a vampire, Alexia, as his lover, but it seems that he saw this relationship as a strategic advantage rather than having real feelings towards her. Marius appears to be more ruthless and cruel than Lucian - he sadistically tortured and presumably killed Michael to obtain his blood while Lucian merely held him captive, is physically threatening towards his fellow Lycans and his lover Alexia if they displease him, and even at one point uses a comrade as a 'living shield' against silver bullets. He also taunts Selene over Michael's apparent death, knowing her feelings for him. Marius was intelligent enough to plan sophisticated attacks and strongly believed that the Lycans were a more formidable enemy when they cooperated with each other. Marius did appear to have a slightly softer side; he was affectionate towards his lover, Alexia, who was actually a Vampire (indicating his hatred of Vampires was not all-consuming). He also told Selene he would not kill Eve, though it's possible he was lying to try and gain her trust. He also seemed to be very respected by his fellow Lycans and, while he intimidated him, he let Gregor live after his repeated failures to capture Selene. Marius' leadership and strategy skills are notably incredible. It was stated repeatedly that he was unlike any leader the Lycans had ever had before and was able to amass a formidable Lycan army that did more damage to the Vampires than any other Lycan force had ever done before. Some of Marius' strategies were to use riot shields to block bullets and mortars to pierce through the wall of the Eastern Coven and let in sunlight, the Vampires' one major weakness. Both were incredibly effective and could've won him the battle had Selene and the Nordic Coven not intervened. Relationships Alexia Marius' lover Alexia is a Vampire and one of the Death Dealers of the Eastern Coven. She aides Marius in his attempts to capture Selene. Marius appeared to care for Alexia, though he could be rather aggressive towards her at times and was apparently the dominant one in their relationship. There is a possibility Marius was only pretending to love her in order to gain a spy in the Eastern Coven, though this was not confirmed and his feelings for her appeared to be genuine for the most part. However, it is clear that he valued her usefulness to him as much as he loved her for herself. It is unknown how Marius would've reacted to Alexia's death, as he did not learn of it prior to his own death. In the Underworld: Blood Wars comics Marius and Alexia are also lovers, however, after Marius used her to deactivate the Eastern Coven defenses and invade the building, he makes it clear that he has no feelings towards her, claiming that it was only a necessary evil to have himself involved with a Vampire and ordered his men to kill all Vampires in the Coven including Alexia herself, if she was still alive. Powers and Abilities As a Lycan, Marius possesses the standard abilities of his species including superhuman strength, endurance and regenerative capabilities. His senses are similarly heightened to that of a canine even while in human form. His age and generation are currently unknown. Like all Lycans, his abilities are at their peak while in his transformed form, affording him strength and ferocity above that of younger Vampires and those of his own generation. Beyond his Lycan abilities, Marius is apparently a skilled fighter and marksman as well as a capable leader among his brethren. * Superhuman Strength: Marius is strong enough to grab, throw and kill weaker Immortals with single moves and attacks. He seems powerful enough to challenge even Selene, an aged Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, though her speed and strength are superior to his at full exertion while he is in human form. In his Lycan form they are evenly matched though he probably still had the edge in strength. He was able to deal severe blows to Selene in hand-to-hand combat even in his human form and throw her through a castle wall. * Accelerated Healing: Like all benefactors of the Hybridization variants, Marius' Lycanthropy affords him an accelerated healing factor allowing his cells to replicate and repair his injuries at preternatural speeds. Wounds from most generic lethal weaponry, even silver bullets, heal in seconds without causing him any debilitating or lasting discomfort unless they have struck a vital organ. Similar to Lucian, Marius has shown the ability to expel foreign objects from his body through the force of his healing factor combined with concentration. Unlike Lucian, he seems to have honed this power to utilize it even during the heat of combat. * Superhuman Durability: Marius's regenerative capabilities combined with his enhanced Lycan physiology afford him a high resistance to the debilitating pain of his injuries. Bullets can cause him to flinch but will neither traumatize nor overly hinder his physical faculties. The same is true for bladed weapons, which he can remove from his body manually or expel them through his concentrated healing process. Like all Lycans, Marius possesses stronger muscle and bone tissue sufficient enough to fall from great heights and land on his feet unharmed as well as offering limited resistance to blunt trauma. His durability increases while in his bestial form. * Superhuman Speed: Marius' speed is similarly enhanced, through to a noticeably less refined degree as that of a vampire as Lycans generally cannot move as fast while in human form. His reflexes are equally accelerated, allowing him to parry attacks even from Selene. His speed is at its apex while in his Lycan form; sufficient to cover several yards in mere seconds while running on all-fours and outrace most road vehicles at full physical exertion. However, after Selene underwent the Sacred ritual of the Nordic Coven, she proved to have a far superior running speed, escaping hand-to-hand combat with Marius so quickly that he was unable to observe her departure. Quotes * "Together we are strong." * "And when we have the blood of the hybrid girl, we will be invincible." * "I cannot attack the Eastern Coven without the blood of the Hybrid." * "Selene, all I want is her blood." * "I've already killed you." Trivia * Marius is the third Lycan hybrid to have his hybrid state being the result of artificially acquiring genetic material from a hybrid with Vampire genetics, after Quint Lane and his father Jacob in Underworld: Awakening, who acquired the Corvinus Strain scientifically from the DNA of Eve, a tri-blood hybrid. He is the only Hybrid whose Hybrid form is undeniably temporary. * The name "Marius" is of Latin origin, and it means "Warlike." * Marius is the first Lycan to exhibit the classic yellow/orange werewolf's eyes in both human and wolf form in an Underworld live action movies. Gallery fr:Marius Category:Characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Male characters Category:Lycans Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased